Vector control is currently the only available method for reducing the transmission of dengue viruses. Approaches to diminishing the capacity of a mosquito population to support the transmission of dengue viruses include: (i) reducing their overall density (i.e. there are fewer mosquitoes available to transmit the virus), and (ii) reducing their average lifespan (i.e. mosquitoes less likely to live long enough to acquire and transmit the virus).
Several types of autocidal gravid ovitraps (i.e. sticky ovitraps and lethal ovitraps) have been developed as vector surveillance and control tools for Aedes (Stegomyia) mosquitoes. These devices kill or capture gravid mosquitoes entering the trap and prevent their progeny from completing development.
To be a practical vector control tool, an autocidal gravid ovitrap (AGO) must be effective, inexpensive, and should not require frequent maintenance. Traps that utilize pesticides may contribute to the development of insecticide resistance, are less likely to be acceptable to homeowners due to potential health or environmental concerns, and risk becoming productive larval development sites if the insecticide fails to prevent preimaginal development of the vector. Other potential limitations of AGOs that have been previously reported include poor competition with existing containers, and a significant rate of failure due to loss of the aqueous attractant.
As such, there is a critical need to identify alternative tools and strategies for effective, cost-effective control and surveillance of adult vectors.